Chocolate Chip Cookies
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Lyserg helps Jeanne make her chocolate chip cookies... one-shot; [LysXJeanne]


Please repeat after me... I hate Taiwanese soaps *cough*Meteor Garden*cough* and my eternally damned school schedule.

Very sweet, and fluffy, a product of too much sugar overload and boredom by yours truly... if you hate the coupling no point in reading it... warning for **OOC-ness**. This was supposedly an angst-y fic, but I don't know what happened...

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chocolate Chip Cookies**

© Jess-chan/Kari

Jeanne scanned through a thick leather-bound book her cherry red orbs a bit doubtful. She gazed at the different ingredients laid out before her: two sticks of butter, a box of granulated sugar, some brown sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, all-purpose flour, salt, baking powder and baking soda.

"Jeanne-sama, I've brought what you asked for."

A green-haired boy entered the kitchen carrying a brown paper bag.

"Oh, arigatou, Lyserg-kun. Where's Marco? He the one supposedly to bring me my semisweet chocolate chips."

SD Lyserg's eyes became wide and very circular, and he had a large sweat dropped atop his head. Noticing the sudden change of the atmosphere Jeanne had cocked her head and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Lyserg-kun?"

Blinking, one, twice, and thrice, Jeanne looked at him oddly. "Chocolate chips?"

"Umm, hai."

"Marco told me it was something much more valuable than my life..."

"Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"No. Not at all~~!!"

Lyserg sweat dropped at her overexcited tone... who would've thought that Jeanne loved to bake... and Marco liked chibi UFO aprons... Lyserg's big sweat drop turned into a tiny million ones. 

"You're so kawaii, Lyserg-kun~~!!" chibi Jeanne gave him a cute smile, with a pink link across her right cheek indicating her elation.

Lyserg only sweat dropped further, but to his dismay he felt his cheeks burn. Who would've thought that the leader of the ruthless X-Laws would be just like a normal, sweet, especially cute—

'When did Jeanne-chan appeared so cu—Now I'm calling her Jeanne-chan~~?!?!'

Shaking his head upon such thoughts he decided to do his job for the moment... Helping Jeanne-sama make her chocolate chip cookies.

Moments later they found themselves in matching lacey chibi UFO aprons (courtesy of Marco's oh-so-very wonderful fashion sense). Jeanne had tied her hair up in a ponytail still some of her locks fell down to frame her cheeks.

"Lyserg-kun, please hand me the bowl."

"Uh, hai." Grabbing the bag of all purpose-flour seating next to him he added it to Jeanne, who was busy reading the recipe book, when...

"JEANNE-SAMA~~!!"

Lyserg and Jeanne found themselves covered in flour including the kitchen counter, the floor, and even a fuming Marco.

Marco promised to help Jeanne but had some unforeseen agenda, and had asked Lyserg to deliver the chocolate chips instead.

"Jeanne-sama, honto ne gomenasai~~!!" had been Marco's mantra for the pass half an hour, as his immaculate white garbs were covered in... White flour err yeah...

Jeanne smiled her eyes closed benignly, "It's alright." Jeanne dismissed it with a gesture of her hand.

With one last bow Marco proceeded to exit, but had grabbed Lyserg by the collar and was now dragging him outside with him.

"Anou, Marco..."

Jeanne carefully added two and a half teaspoons of vanilla into the mixture of softened butter, sugar, and eggs. "How is the oven?"

Lyserg had now preheat the oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit; and was now dusting himself free of the flour. Marco was about to pull him out of the room, but Jeanne had persuaded him to stay and help her, since she said she wanted some company.

"It's fine." Handing Jeanne a towel to clean herself for, who had accepted it gratefully, and even gave him a smile. He found himself staring at the ceiling whenever she smiled at him like that... it was a very sweet smile, fond, and almost... loving. Shaking his head at such absurd thoughts he, instead of daydreaming about Jeanne decided to mix the flour (good things Jeanne had prepared some extra flour), salt, baking powder, and baking soda.

"Now it says here that we have to mix the wet and dry ingredients.

Lyserg blinked as he took the towel from Jeanne and wiped a bit of flour on her cheek. "You missed a spot."

"Oh." Jeanne found herself mesmerized in his olivine orbs, noticing how his brown were knitted in concentration, his lips slightly apart, and—

'You baka~~!! What are you think~?!?! What would Marco say, when he finds out that you're thinking of such things~~!!'

But then she couldn't help the blood rushing to her cheeks. Lyserg had now placed the towel down and was wiping away the invisible flour on Jeanne's cheek by means of his thumb. Their eyes locked for a second, but they found themselves looking away, both their cheeks tinted with a shade of pink. 

Tension hung in the air, and the eerie silence was quite disturbing. Jeanne could've sworn he heard her heart beating.

"Anou, Jeanne-sama, I—"

"IIIIIEEEEEEE~~~!!!"

"GGGGOOOOMMMMMEEEENNNNN~~~~!!!"

SD Marco was frantically weeping while kneeling down in front of Jeanne. A bowl atop his head, and the mix of wet ingredients sprawled over his face.

Lyserg and Jeanne sweat dropped. Lyserg was about to say something when Marco appeared out of nowhere hanging upside down scaring the hell out of the two of them. Making Jeanne in the process dumped all the contents on his face.

"Marco it's alright. Lyserg and I—"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO~~!!!" 

'Now this is insane, Jeanne-sama, -THE- Jeanne-sama referred to herself as 'Lyserg and I' as if... as if... as if... the two of them are...'

Jeanne and Lyserg watched with SD circular eyes as Marco screamed, running out the door muttering profanities.

"I'll get the eggs." Jeanne volunteered.

'I wonder what's wrong with Marco lately... Its highly unlikely of him to do that...'

Not paying attention to where she was going, Jeanne had accidentally tripped over the flour. They hadn't had time to clean it up, and was about to land unceremoniously against the cold tiled floor, when a pair of strong arms caught her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jeanne's own ruby orbs locked with olivine ones. "Lyserg-kun..."

The green-haired boy turned an interesting shade of red when he heard her murmur his name. 

"H-hai?"

"Arigatou."

Nodding quite awkwardly he proceeded to help her up, when he...

Lyserg winced, as he felt the cold hard floor against his back. 'I should've paid more attention, than stare at Jeanne-sama. Now looked what happened... this is embarrassing.'

He was about to stand right back when he felt something on top of him. He gulped audibly as he remembered that he was still holding Jeanne when he tripped so that means...

His face was now burning red and he could feel his pulse quicken... "J-Jeanne-sama?"

Lyserg pouted as Jeanne removed her head from his chest, the warmth gone, and was now dusting off her clothes. 

"Gomen, Jeanne-sama, I wasn't being careful."

Flashing him an encouraging smile Jeanne grabbed him hesitantly by his shoulders to balance herself, again poor Lyserg could not help but turn into a stuttering tomato.

"I'm really sorry, Jeanne-sama I—"

He had leaned closer and now he had just noticed the proximity of his face from hers. 

"Jeanne-sama..."

"Lyserg..."

"I—"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~!!!"

Jeanne and Lyserg were comforting a weeping Marco who was sniffling and sobbing and was now drying his tears by means of a lacey pink handkerchief with the signature chibi UFO^^;;

"Marco, Lyserg and I were NOT doing anything. We were just making chocolate chip cookies."

"... in the floor." Added a bitter Marco. He had wanted to check on how Jeanne-sama was doing and was welcomed by the most shocking scene. The two of them were not in a so decent position, added to the fact that Lyserg was clutching Jeanne's arms, and the fact that they're faces were mere millimeters apart...

"It was an accident. I slipped, and Lyserg was only trying to help me, and he tripped too..."

Marco looked back at them with wide chibi inu eyes. The two of them sweat dropped and nodded both their heads a little bit reluctantly.

"Now that we've combined the wet and dry ingredients all we have to do is add in the chocolate chips."

"Okay, I'll get them."

This time Jeanne was careful not to slip, of fear of being accused of making out in the floor by someone^^;;

Jeanne happily opened the bag of semisweet chocolate chips and smiled. "Mmm, I really like chocolate~!!"

Lyserg nodded as he carefully stirred in the chocolate chips. "Would you like some, Lyserg?"

Lyserg blinked cutely, and nodded. Taking a small piece of chocolate chip she placed it in Lyserg's lips.

It was too late before Jeanne realized what she was doing, and the two of them were blushing interesting shades of red. Looking away from each other Jeanne muttered something about continuing their work.

Taking a spoon Lyserg, and Lyserg made golf-ball-sized portions of the dough on an ungreased cookie sheet.

"There~!! All we have to do is put them in the oven and wait for about nine minutes~~!!"

Jeanne happily put it in the oven. She then turned to Lyserg. 

"Arigatou Lyserg-kun. You were great help." Lyserg only nodded back addressing her, but his cheeks had now turned slightly pink.

'How many times have I blushed the whole afternoon...?'

Mustering all the courage he can, he took a deep breath. 

'How hard is it to tell her~~?!?! Surrendering defeat to Hao willingly is much easier than _THIS_' 

"Anou, Lyserg..."

Their eyes once more locked again. "I also want to tell you that," clasping both her hands in his...

"I really had a good time." Lowering her face, her bangs obscuring her eyes, Lyserg was too, and I mean _too_ awestruck to notice the blush forming across her cheeks.

"Jeanne-sama, I also—"

"Daijoubo desu ka?"

"Daijoubo." Poor, poor chibi Lyserg was now covered in cookie batter, who was unceremoniously thrown by Marco. He wasn't stupid not to notice that Marco wouldn't want him around Jeanne anymore...

"Gomenasai, Lyserg-kun~~!!" Marco said in a perky, bubbly tone. He only sweat dropped. Sometimes the thought that Marco takes drugs crosses his mind...

"Finally, it's done~~!!"

Moments later Jeanne and Lyserg found themselves eating their homemade chocolate chip cookies together... well Jeanne was Lyserg was just staring at them.

Jeanne blinked at him "Is something wrong? Don't they pass your standards? You know they're very sweet."

Lyserg only smiled at her. "I know." His hand inched down for hers...

"Because they were made by this hands..."

He gently clasped his hand with hers and leaned closer for a kiss...

And that's it~~!! I needed four cups of cocoa to finish this you know~~!!! This goes to Patty-chan, and Eina-chan who would read anything I make no matter what coupling it is, and to Beth-chan for supporting my idea^^ Domo arigatou gozaimasu~~!!!


End file.
